


Three Months Later

by CynicalGamer



Series: Zombie Teeth AU [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Art, biography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalGamer/pseuds/CynicalGamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art and Bio's for the cast of Zombie Hunter, Zombie Teeth, RWBY Zombies, and Zombie Teeth: Til Death<br/>MAJOR SPOILERS AHEAD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Geoff Ramsey

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, mostly in order of their appearance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ THE FANFICTIONS, THERE ARE SPOILERS AHEAD  
> Also, just as a note! The pictures for some reason stopped showing, so I had to replace them :c These new pictures aren't full body, so, sorry about that!  
> Edit: I'm going to be drawing new pictures!

Full Name: Geoff Lazer Ramsey  
Age: 38  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Dead

Their Story:  
Geoff was in a Target when the apocalypse happened, people screamed in the distance and he knew something was up. Next thing he saw was Rotten, everywhere, clawing at people. Grabbing a shovel for protection, he ran out of the building to the parking lot. However, his car was already overrun. Geoff thought he would have to run when Jack stopped his car and offered him a ride. Gratefully, he hopped in.  
  
Jack drove him to his house and as Geoff scrambled to his front door, he very quickly realized it was too late. Geoff's wife and daughter were dead.  
  
About a month later, Jack and Geoff ran into Michael, who was bleeding to death. Then another two months later, Geoff and Michael found themselves in a hotel with a british idiot known as Gavin. The four became a team of sorts with Geoff as the leader.  
  
Eventually, Geoff, Jack, Ryan, and Michael found themselves infront of the same Target Geoff and Jack met at. Geoff had a meltdown, nearly shot Michael, and attracted a herd of Rotten. While trying to get inside the store, Geoff was bitten, forcing Jack to put him down.  
His body was left behind.


	2. Jack Pattillo

Full Name: Jack Shannon Pattillo  
Age: 31  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Jack was in Target when shit hit the fan. During the struggle, he lost his girlfriend, and left her behind still a Rotten. He grabbed a gardening hoe and fought his way, with pure adrenaline, towards the exit. He barely made it into his car and started to drive away when he noticed Geoff. He picked him up and agreed to stop by the older man's house.  
Sadly, when they arrived, it was already too late.  
  
Jack and Geoff met Michael shortly after and became the manager of the group, while Geoff was the leader. For more information see Geoff's chapter.  
  
When Jack had to kill Geoff, he felt part of him die, since he thought of him as a best friend, or even a brother. Though he was emotional ruined, he still had to be the driving force of the group, to keep them going when they all wanted to give up. Eventually, Michael took over as leader, even while being one of the youngest, and Jack had a chance to step back. They all agreed to try and find the power plant.  
  
Jack never became particularly close to anyone, not even Lindsay when she joined them, but he did have an unspoken bond with Ryan. When the three groups joined as one, he befriended Barbara and even Joel to an extent. Though he missed Geoff greatly, he found comfort in the larger group.  
Things changed after a stranger named Caleb joined.  
  
The attack on the power plant left everyone scared and depressed, dealing with so much loss, but Jack managed to keep his morals grounded. He was the voice of reason for quite some time and generally became the time keeper, knowing the exact day by crossing off days on his pocket calendar. He and Ryan grew closer, even with all of the chaos around them, but still it was unspoken.  
  
After a herd of Rotten threatened them at the Clothing store, Jack followed his group up to the roof. It was then that Ryan spoke about advice Jack gave him and sacrificed himself to attempt to help a girl. Jack felt it was all his fault. After that, he just shut down, rarely speaking to anyone. Barbara became his comfort during his many anxiety attacks, but after her dismissal ftom the group, he was left alone. Jack appears to be afraid to open Ryan's bag.  
  
However, one night while he was alone, he finally opened it, revealing not only a photo of Ryan and his dog, but also all the research he had compiled in the first three months. Since the plan was to go to the research facility anyway, Jack simply held onto the information until they'd manage to arrive.


	3. Michael Jones

Full Name: Michael Vincent Jones  
Age: 25  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Little is known about Michael's first couple months. He had supplies and planned a trade, but the other group turned on him, shot him, and stole all of his supplies. If it wasn't for Geoff and Jack finding him, he would've probably died  
  
Not too long after, he and Geoff found Gavin and the two became friends, even if it was in a complicated way.  
However, when Geoff was killed, it destroyed him. It ate him alive until anger was all he could feel. With harsh words and glares, Michael took over his team and forced them beyond their limits. Once Lindsay came into the picture, he suddenly felt the hate melt away. It was a quickly formed bond between the two and soon became love that he just couldn't ignore.  
  
While trying to reach the power plant, Gavin fainted of hunger and Michael had to carry him to safety, against Ryan's judgement. The two argued profusely afterwards, making Michael look like the nice guy to Lindsay and ultimately earning her returned affections. Ryan and Michael then would continue to have a difficult relationship. He butted heads with Monty, too, once the other groups joined them, but eventually became leader of it all.  
  
Being leader put immense pressure on him, though, and he found as more things went wrong, he was slowly losing his mind. After the Attack, he struggled to forgive himself and slightly neglected Lindsay, who was in a state of shock. He had a few outbursts, but after awhile handed over leadership to Burnie, hoping he could focus on Lindsay's well-being for a long while. Burnie reluctantly took over, but saw Michael continue down the path of instability.  
  
Michael fought multiple times with Ryan, aiming to kill him once, but was interrupted by Jordan. Luckily, since then, he has remained relatively civil, but continued to argue his opinions rather harshly. After the fire at the hotel and various other people's deaths, he began to question his choice in letting Burnie lead them. He confronted him about that, but gave him another chance. After Miles attempted to kill Jordan, he was the one to interrogate him, bruising his face and even later dangling him off the roof.  
  
After directing Rotten away from his group and getting off the roof, he suddenly seemed changed. For the most part, he was more rushed and anxious to keep moving. After the memorial that they had made, Michael found new hope in survival, wanting to be sure Geoff's, and countless other's, death wasn't in vain. When Barbara was found trying to kill Monty, it was the last straw, Michael took over leadership once more. Lindsay worries for him.  
  
After time passed, Michael became increasingly weaker, but he came up with a plan to go to the research facility down south. After passing old memories, Michael seemed insistent on moving faster, sparking arguments with Lindsay on multiple occasions. His obsession and lack of sleep brought him to a breaking point, where he seemed to have gotten incredibly sick.


	4. Gavin Free

Full Name: Gavin David Free  
Age: 25  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Gavin was staying at a hotel when things were getting bad everywhere. He planned to find a place and move permanently to Texas, but when he called his friend Dan, he heard about a strange outbreak. Not long after, he was disconnected and management told him there was an evacuation in place.  
Gavin refused to leave, wanting to try and call Dan or his family. He never got through.  
The first few days were spent hiding and sneaking within the hotel, until the undead cleared out and wandered off.  
  
Geoff and Michael found him awhile after and took him in, even though he was incapable at first. He and Jack started off on the wrong foot, but he did become friends with Michael. However when he met Ray, the two really clicked. Throughout the next month, they became incredibly close and Gavin found Geoff as a father figure of sorts. While Jack, Ryan, Geoff, and Michael went out to get supplies, Gavin and Ray stayed behind to keep watch on their small 'camp'. When only the three returned, he knew Geoff's fate and immediately fell to the ground sobbing.  
  
Gavin became clingy, always hanging around Ray to remain cheerier. His friendship with Michael ended their, the other man becoming unnecessarily angry with the world and pushing them past their limits. They never quite fixed what they once had, but Michael still has a soft spot for the Brit. He never really spoke with Jack and only ever bonded with Lindsay when she first met them. Though due to her joining, Gavin worried about food rations and later passed out due to hunger.  
  
Ray and Gavin became a bit of a thing, with Ray being jealous when Gavin tried to befriend Barbara. However, nothing had or has been made official. After the Attack, Gavin and Ray stayed away from the others in an emotional sense with Ray becoming the voice for both of them. Gavin didn't mind, he saw too much to feel like getting close with anyone else.  
  
For the most part, he avoids the conflicts within the group, but when Ryan died, he felt as if a scab was torn off his heart. While out with Ray, during the building of the memorial, the two finally admitted their feelings. However, the happy times couldn't last. In the middle of the night, he saw Barbara on her way to Monty's room, and after her attempt to murder, Gavin felt betrayed.  
  
After the decision to go to the research facility, Lindsay confronted Ray and Gavin, trying to persuade them to talk to Michael. While Gavin didn't say much, he knew he couldn't help in the end. He was in the RV when Michael collapsed.


	5. Ray Narvaez

Full Name: Ray Narvaez Jr.  
Age: 23  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Ray has spoken very little about his time away from the group. He did, however mention to Gavin that he would take what he needed from whomever passed by. Quickly after, he clammed up.  
Later on, he admitted to Ryan that he didn't care about people early on and did many terrible things. He brought up a story about how he got his knife, but only really said how the man cried so much. It became obvious Ray had seen some shit and been the cause of it.  
  
Upon entering the group, though, he became good guy Ray. He and Gavin started out close and only grew closer, becoming a bit of a thing. He has obvious feelings towards Gavin, it's merely a question of what types of feelings. Ray's been known to have slight anger issues and vague trust issues, especially seen after Geoff's death. After Lindsay had joined and Gavin passed out on their way to the power plant, he had actually seen Caleb, but hadn't made the connection until it was way too late.  
  
While at the power plant, Ray had been accused by Michael of stealing supplies. That, to him, was the point he lost all respect for Michael. He then secluded himself emotionally from the group for a time, only trusting Gavin. He spoke for them and did his best to keep his sense of humanity stable. It was a struggle, but he has made it thus far, only cracking when Ryan died.  
  
While searching for flowers with Gavin, he finally admitted his feelings and the two finally defined the relationship. Barbara's exile hardly affected him. However, while on the way to the research facility, Ray was asked by Lindsay to try and talk to Michael, but he refused. Then, when in the RV, began talking to the others about Michael's condition. Ironically enough, Michael soon was in a coughing fit.


	6. Ryan Haywood

Full Name: Ryan Haywood  
Age: 33  
Group: Zombie Hunter  
Status: Deceased

Their Story:  
Ryan, as an amateur biochemist, spent his time trying to find a cure of any sorts. His dog, Edgar, kept him company, but allegedly died of mysterious circumstances. At the time, no one questioned it.  
He at one point had a generator, but later said he ran out of fuel for it.  
  
Once in the group, Ryan merely formed loose bonds, not attempting to get very close to the others. When Geoff died, he was still hurt, but it didn't hit him as bad as everyone else. Sure, he admired the man's strong will, but Geoff's meltdown led him to believe it was misplaced admiration. The trust he had in Jack was minor at the start, but as time drew on, he found the other man a breath of fresh air.  
  
Ray also confided in him vague, but gruesome details of his past experience, ruining Ryan's trust in him. After Lindsay had joined, however, he felt himself drawn to her carefree nature and pleasant humor. She was different from the others, brave and bold, but still optimistic. His feelings for her developed quickly and the two became rather close. When Gavin fainted in the store, though, Ryan's pure survival side broke through. He suggested leaving him behind, but Michael disagreed profusely.  
  
Because of this, Lindsay fell for Michael, and Ryan was shoved aside, becoming a slight outcast in the group again. The three groups joined together and he found small friendship in Joel and a bit of disliking to Miles. After the Attack, he became ruthlessly logical, deeming most lives unimportant. His cynicism shone through more than ever, but he did manage to keep himself away from Lindsay for the time. There were fights with Michael, one where the two injured eachother quite a bit. Since then, Ryan found himself limping slightly.  
  
In the clothing store, he admitted to Jack his trust in him. This shocked Jack, but their conversation made something click in Ryan's mind. He found he couldn't just sit by and watch as all the liars, the insane, and the broken die. There was a difference to be made, a small one, like Jack kept trying for. After the girl attracted the herd and the survivors found themselves on a roof, Ryan took his chance. He gave Jack his supplies and went down to try and help the girl. It was all in vain. Both of them were overcome and died screaming. Ryan never stopped loving Lindsay and thought of her in his final moment. Though he is dead, the question still remains; What's in his bag?


	7. Burnie Burns

Full Name: Michael "Burnie" Burns  
Age: 40  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
There isn't much known about Burnie. He thinks of himself as bad luck, assuming that all the death that happened around him was his fault. He spoke about Kathleen, a close friend he met during the apocalypse, but avoids talking about himself.  
  
He and Gus met in the middle of the street, four months into the apocalypse. At first they just yelled back and forth, but eventually Joel came across them and the three formed a small group. None of them really bonded too much, since Gus was an ass and Joel was unnervingly happy about everything. Still, once Brandon, Chris, and Matt joined, all of them became a tight group. There wasn't really a leader, but Burnie did much of the instructing, despite his nervous behavior.  
  
When Brandon was taken, he felt even more pressure to keep his group safe, but ultimately made a mess of things. Even while Michael controlled the group during their stay at the power plant, he felt he was failing his team. The Attack really opened his eyes to see that he wasn't the only factor in everyone's survival. The loss of Gus and Matt destroyed his usual nervous demeanor, replacing it with determination.  
  
After watching Michael nearly lose his mind trying to lead, Burnie was handed the position of leader. He reluctantly took it, though he always felt inadequate for the job. Because of the new position, Monty and Burnie grew closer, Monty becoming his right hand man. Whereas Michael seemed to hate Burnie more and more. Arryn's death and the hotel fire made Burnie doubt himself more than ever and Michael quickly confronted him about it. Everything about him is cracking under the pressure.  
  
After Ryan's death, he didn't speak, unsure of himself more than ever. With time, he appeared before the group again and offered up the idea of a memorial for those they lost. During that night, though, Barbara attempted to murder Monty, and he knew he had to relinquish leadership to Michael.  
But he lives on...


	8. Gus Sorola

Full Name: Gustavo Raul Sorola  
Age: 35  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Deceased (Probably a Rotten)

Their Story:  
Most of Gus' past is explained within flashbacks provided by Matt. The two survived together for nearly a month or so after losing their first group. Something obviously happened, though, and the two were separated. They had a close bond before, but when they met up again, the friendship seemed strained. Gus was never overly fond of anyone, always rude and sarcastic, he nearly got them shot at the power plant. Because of that, he only ever befriended Matt.  
  
Though he appeared bitter throughout the months, he had a soft spot for a few members. After having an argument with Matt in the woods, Gus fell off a cliff and cracked his head open. Matt took him back to the power plant and he blacked out for awhile. When he woke up, he knew he and Matt were okay.  
  
The Attack on the power plant happened and as they were all getting away, Gus realized Matt had been left behind. He went back for him and was bitten before he finally managed to find his friend. The two died together, most likely as Rotten.


	9. Joel Heyman

Full Name: Joel Heyman  
Age: 41  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Joel apparently hadn't seen anyone else since it all started back in June. How he managed that, we don't know.  
He also mentioned hearing a single gunshot inside a Target when Rotten surrounded it. That was the closest he got to seeing someone.  
  
When he found Gus and Burnie, he was rather glad to see other people, but thought they were clearly idiots. He found that he often creeped them out with his optimistic and chipper attitude. In all honesty, he was just happy to not be alone. Aside from that he was covering for a lot of pain, the loss of everyone he cared about. Though he started as the guiding force, he stepped back and let Burnie semi-lead. After they lost Brandon, he befriended Chris and tried his best to cheer him up, but didn't succeed.  
  
At the power plant, he and Ryan became slight friends, talking every once in awhile, but mostly just respected eachother to a point. The Attack left him questioning, but talking to Chris helped him see that they needed to continue, no matter what. Even if they all lost faith, Joel knew he had to push the others forward. From then on, not much note-worthy happened with him.  
At one point, he did jokingly accuse Burnie, Monty, and a couple others of being crazy.  
  
Ryan's death did impact him, even if it wasn't seen too much. They were friends, and Joel felt it was way too soon for the scientist to die. At the same time, he felt a bit jealous Jack was who was trusted more. Once the memorial had been built, though, he finally cracked, shedding tears for the ones they had lost. Then, after Barbara's exile, he approached Jack, trying hard to snap him out of it. He felt he made progress, but Ryan's bag still seemed to be the plague of Jack's sanity.  
  
While on the way to the research facility, he noticed Jack's oddly improved attitude, and questioned it. Still, he received very little of an answer.


	10. Matt Hullum

Full Name: Matt Hullum  
Age: 38  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Deceased (Probably a Rotten)

Their Story:  
Matt apparently knew Gus from a group they were in before. No specific details were given, but he was found being chased by his group, now Rotten.  
Through many flashbacks, however, it was revealed Matt and Gus were actually very close, but the two were separated. Matt was shown to be a caring and softer side to Gus, the two complimenting the other's personality. When they met again, Matt was relieved, but Gus seemed more distant. Slowly and surely they rebuilt what was left of their friendship.  
  
Matt enjoyed talking with the others, always dragging Gus along to meet people. He was an extrovert to Gus' introvert. The happy times didn't last, though. While out scavenging, the two had an argument and Gus fell off a cliff. Matt panicked, trying his best to stop Gus' bleeding. He brought him back to the power plant and thought the worst. For a long time, Matt stayed beside Gus, hoping he'd wake up. Eventually, everyone thought Gus would turn, and even asked Matt to do it if it came to it.  
  
Matt spent a long time talking to himself and yelling at Gus' sleeping body. He was seen for the first time as truly vulnerable. When Gus did finally wake up, he was glad beyond belief. They thought it was alright now.  
The Attack destroyed any hopes for that. Matt was injured and left behind, but Gus came back for him. The two exchanged their last words, dying together. Most likely Rotten together.


	11. Chris Demarais

Full Name: Chris Demarais  
Age: 26  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Chris apparently was depressed and suicidal even before the apocalypse and only got better after meeting and rooming with Brandon. The two survived alone for a long time. Chris constantly felt like a burden and pleaded for Brandon to just leave him behind, but the other man always waited. They became even closer and met up with Burnie and the other's. In the middle of one night, he tried to kill himself, but Brandon was there to help him. It wasn't long until bandits attacked, though, and Brandon was taken. Chris' heart shattered right there.  
  
From that point on he was incredibly solemn and quiet, avoiding other people often. While he and Joel did get along from time to time, he was still just a shell of himself. He wanted to die, but he knew he made a promise to Brandon, and he intends to keep it. The Attack happened and he found himself clinging to Joel as a hope of safety. It wasn't until much later when Jordan joined that he had a steady friend. The two would joke and scavenge together a lot of the times.  
  
After Miles nearly killed Jordan, Chris stayed beside him and profusely argued to leave Miles behind when they evacuated. He wasn't the scared and depressed fool anymore, he was fuelled with hope, from Jordan and from the long gone Brandon.  
The memorial refreshed his tormented memories, but Barbara's exile was what really hit him hard.  
For now, he's still alive and still tells his story.


	12. Brandon Farmahini

Full Name: Brandon Farmahini  
Age: 31  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Deceased

Their Story:  
Brandon roomed with Chris and helped him when he was depressed. However, during the actual story, there wasn't much seen of him before he was taken by the bandits. It was known, however, that on multiple occasions he was what saved Chris from himself. Also, through many flashbacks, we learned more of his bond with Chris and his strong will. After he was held captive and refused to provide information to Caleb's group, he was promptly shot in the head.  
Brandon never had the chance to say goodbye.


	13. Monty Oum

Full Name: Monty Oum  
Age: 31  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Monty was on his own from the start until he met Miles and Kerry. They begged for his help to save the girls and he simply couldn't refuse. After, instead of going their separate ways, Monty found himself leader of the group. He never spoke of his past, but no one asked. Quickly forming a bond with Miles and Kerry, he also found himself constantly arguing with Barbara, whom was stubborn on her ideals. Of course this proved to be an issue quickly.  
  
After a particularly bad argument, Barbara held a gun up to Monty, just about to shoot, when Kara snatched the gun away. While it spared Monty, Kara was not so lucky. A Rotten herd caught her while they tried to escape, her foot injury was too much. Monty held it on himself much like when Lindsay disappeared, too. With his own guilt, though, came Barbara's constant blame and retort. Once they joined up with the other groups and reunited with Lindsay, Monty shoved aside his resentment and focused on the overall group.  
  
While he never became leader again, Burnie and Michael fighting silently for the position, he became the consistent right hand man. He was the one incharge of rations and that's where the problem lied. With missing supplies, Caleb was forced out of the shadows, and the Attack began. Monty never forgave himself for the loss of Kerry. Afterwards, he was increasingly cynical, always pointing out the dark side of things while still focusing on survival, somehow. His fights with Barbara became much more physical and stressed everyone out.  
  
Loss after loss, Monty became less talkative and less connected with the group. Eventually, after Miles tried to kill Jordan and they lost Ryan, he felt he wasn't suited to live. Though never blatantly stated, he became suicidal and consumed with guilt. So when Barbara came to his door step with a gun, he barely struggled, that was until she actually had him in the woods alone. It was then that Monty realized he wanted to live, going so far as to plead for his life. Barbara's exile, affected him very differently from everyone else's experience. He had a reason to live: He didn't want to die.  
  
He still lives, too...


	14. Miles Luna

Full Name: Miles Luna  
Age: 23  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
For two years, Miles lived happily dating his girlfriend, Arryn. One day, however, while going to some fast food joint, everything changed. He met Kerry and the two hid inside the freezer until Arryn came for him, then the three stayed together a long while. Months later, he and Kerry begged Monty for help, ultimately recruiting him as leader, allowing Miles the time to focus on other things. He and Arryn are shown to be very close, as to be expected, but they have multiple fights after Lindsay's disappearance and especially after Kara's death.  
  
Once they joined the other groups, however, their problems just stopped. Although Miles got off on the wrong foor with Ryan, he was generally liked. It was when the Attack happened that he collapsed as the person everyone knew. Kerry's death left him apathetic and closed off from everyone, including Arryn. He simply ends up ignoring her, but that was what led to her death, and to his numbness becoming anger. He even went so far as to try and burn down the hotel. Jordan, who had only recently joined, became the receiver of said emotion. He was thrown out a second story window by Miles, but managed to live.  
  
Miles became increasingly bitter and pessimistic, causing Burnie and Michael to nearly give up on him. However, after Ryan's death, he saw the errors in his way. While not completely back to normal, not even close really, he was alright enough to rejoin the group under good terms. He lives on, for Kerry and Arryn, telling his and their story.


	15. Kerry Shawcross

Full Name: Kerry Shawcross  
Age: 22  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Deceased

Their Story:  
Kerry had met Miles back within the first day, both of them hiding out in a fast-food freezer until Arryn arrived to get them. After a few months, Kerry and Miles grew closer as well as their group grew larger. They ran into Monty and begged for his help, somehow ending with him being the new leader. Kerry admired Monty and on multiple occasions tried to befriend him, however after the arguments with Barbara, he stopped.  
  
Kerry acted as the hope for the group, even after Lindsay disappeared and Kara died. He had been part of such a close knit group, but now everyone had strayed from that idea, it was only inevitable that things would get so much worse. Coming together with the other groups at the power plant, he had assumed it would get better, but Caleb's entry caused problems. Kerry knew who he really was and after Monty noticed missing supplies, it was ultimately Kerry who had to pay the price. His death was the key to the destruction of the group, both physically and mentally.


	16. Arryn Zech

Full Name: Arryn Zech  
Age: 22  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Deceased

Their Story:  
For two years, Arryn found hapiness and comfort living life with her boyfriend, Miles, but things changed quickly. After saving Kerry and Miles on the first day, she and the two guys formed a group of survivors and met others in undescribed ways. Being trapped with Barbara, Kara, and Lindsay, she held up as the wall, constantly calm and collected. However, after Lindsay's disappearance and especially Kara's death, she became increasingly panicked. This newfound anxiety caused her to argue with Miles and beg for him to leave with her, so it could have been just them.  
  
As time went on, however, she found comfort in the power plant and being surrounded by people. The arguing stopped and the two picked up where they left off, however after the Attack, she was changed. Miles closed off, even from her, so she tried to stay strong, building up a lot of unexpressed emotions. So when Jordan was held as a suspicious person and she was in charge of watching him, she easily took her opportunity. The two bonded, Jordan definitely forming feelings for her, but it's never said if she felt the same.  
  
One day, she was asked to go with Miles to scavenge somewhere, but due to his unresponsive nature, Arryn left with frustration and tears in her eyes. Jordan begged her not to go, but it had been too late. When help arrived to find her and Miles came to his sense, Arryn was a Rotten, trapped under rubble. She thus far has been the only member to receive a proper burial.


	17. Kara Eberle

Full Name: Kara Eberle  
Age: 25  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Deceased

Their Story:  
Kara, though never actually stated, met up with the others while surviving with Barbara. So, it was to be expected that the two were close. She served, much like Kerry, as a symbol of hope. During an argument between Barbara and Monty, the former pulled a gun, just about to shoot. While Kara managed to grab the gun, saving Monty's life, she was shot in the foot. Barbara apologized profusely, but it was too late already. A Rotten herd came along and even though Barbara tried hard to take Kara with them, she ended up sacraficing herself to let Barbara live.


	18. Barbara Dunkelman

Full Name: Barbara Dunkelman  
Age: 24  
Group: RWBY Zombies  
Status: Exiled

Their Story:  
Barbara survived with Kara until they met with Miles and the others. She found comfort in Kara, really only ever trusting her after Monty joined up. Of course, the inevitable happened, and during an argument, Barbara accidentally shot Kara's foot and was, against her will, forced to leave Kara behind in a herd of Rotten. Instead of accepting her loss and using it as motivation, Barbara blamed Monty and formed a never-ending fued with him.  
  
Once joined up with the other groups at the power plant, she was still considered an outsider, except to Jack. She mentally clung to him, needing the reassurance that Kara once provided. She also found friendship in Gavin, but Ray's jealousy kept the two from talking very often. Then, Caleb joined the group and Barbara's entire world changed. The two fell in love, and she trusted him with her whole heart, only to be betrayed during the Attack. He tried to apologize, but she stabbed him, like he stabbed her in the back.  
  
Once again, instead of admitting her own mistake, she blamed Monty, even escalating their fights to more physical. Though Jack never abandoned her, she couldn't quite fix the feeling of being an outcast in the group. After quite some time passed and Jordan was nearly killed, she tried befriending him with some success. However, soon after Ryan's death and Jack stopped talking, her pent up guilt was cast onto Monty.  
  
The night the memorial had been made, she walked Monty to the woods at gunpoint. Barbara screamed at him and just as she went to pull the trigger, she had been knocked out. Her surroundings were unfamiliar and she had been left for dead by her own group. It is unknown whether she is alive or not.


	19. Lindsay Tuggey

Full Name: Lindsay Elise Tuggey  
Age: 23  
Group: RWBY Zombies/Zombie Hunter  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Lindsay was originally part of Monty's group, but after a herd of Rotten separated them, she ended up with Michael's group. She was often described as just what they all needed. Upon her entry in the group, it's quick that her bond with Ryan grows, and undoubtedly she had some sort of feelings for him, whether she knew it herself or not. However, Michael's outburst at Jack led her to get to know him, beyond the layer of anger he tried to be. She broke him down, gave him the first step to accepting Geoff's death.  
  
Just before they reached the power plant and Gavin had fainted, she was forced to see the true nature of Ryan, who had suggested to leave him behind. Not even a few hours later, she and Michael kissed, sealing the relationship. She noticed after that that Ryan avoided her, but never understood why. When reunited with Monty and her other friends, she finally had Kerry again, but soon after, he was taken from her. This left her panicked and unstable for quite some time. Michael resigned as leader to be sure she was okay and after awhile, she was.  
  
Even through Arryn's death and Miles' meltdown, she managed to keep strong, in turn keeping Michael strong. However, Ryan's death hit her incredibly hard. He hadn't even said goodbye. At the memorial, she saw the way Michael had changed, how he seemed so much different for some reason, but nothing worried her more than when he took over as leader. Their relationship now strained with his obsession with time, she really feels alone...  
  
While resting on their way to the research facility, she attempted to get Ray and Gavin to talk to Michael, but she saw no success. Even later on, during the last stretch of driving, Michael puked and began violently coughing, causing her to stop the vehicle. While he got 'better', he was still barely breathing.


	20. Caleb Denecour

Full Name: Caleb Thomas Denecour  
Age: 25  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Alive?

Their Story:  
Caleb was later revealed to be part of a larger more aggressive group with his best friend, Ben King. How he was caught up with them, he never told. However, his running into the survivors was no accident, and even though it was all planned for his to steal supplies and take over the power plant once it was working, he never planned to fall for Barbara. Even after he shoots Kerry to give the signal, he found Barbara just to apologize.

For a long time, Caleb isn't discussed, but in later chapters, it's seen that he and Ben are by themselves, looking for Barbara. Ben questions his motives many times, but eventually finds he has to trust Caleb, because he's all that he has. The two eventually come upon something, but it is not stated what. It's unsure whether or not he is alive.


	21. Jordan Cwierz

Full Name: Jordan Cwierz  
Age: 23  
Group: Zombie Teeth  
Status: Alive

Their Story:  
Jordan had been with other groups, but ended up alone in a cabin in the woods. Eventually, though, Ryan and Michael stumbled upon him, granted they end up nearly breaking eachothers limbs. Due to the groups recent betrayal, everyone found it difficult to trust Jordan and tie him up in the truck. Arryn is told to look after him and he is treated much like a prisoner. After night after night, Jordan formed strong feelings for Arryn, but deep down he knew nothing could happen.

After Arryn went off on her own and ended up dead, Burnie and Michael finally allow Jordan to join the group without suspicions. It was bittersweet as he stood free above Arryn's grave. Later on, he confronted Miles about the hotel being burned down. The two argued and after Jordan said something he shouldn't have, he was nearly killed, thrown out a second story window. Since then, he's just hung around, being closest with Chris, and at one point (before her exile) Barbara. He lives on, though.


End file.
